Metal working processes, such as welding, cutting, and heating processes, and the equipment associated with these processes, can be very complex. In industrial applications, selecting appropriate processes and equipment is a job entrusted to skilled professionals, who devote entire careers to the study of the processes and equipment used in these applications, and to methods for perfecting the process for specific applications.
These processes, however, are also commonly used by a vast array of unskilled and semi-skilled workers, both professionally, and in do-it-yourself projects and repairs. For these unskilled and semi-skilled workers, choosing the appropriate process and equipment for the task at hand can be extremely difficult, particularly given the process-specificity of the equipment. Moreover, as metal working equipment is relatively expensive, it is particularly important for do-it-yourself project workers and small businesses to select an appropriate piece of equipment for a particular job, and to ensure that the selected equipment will be useful for future projects as well.
Metal working, and particularly welding equipment, however, is generally sold through distribution networks that cater largely to industrial customers. These distribution networks can be intimidating to a personal user or home hobbyist as these users are often unsure as to their welding equipment needs. Consequently, these users oftentimes avoid the welding distributors and will alternatively purchase equipment through retail outlets, such as home centers where they feel more comfortable and less intimidated by the retail sales “generalist” personnel. However, since the home center sales personnel are rarely trained to advise customers for these applications, a home hobbyist will often times leave the home center with a welder that is not suitable for their needs. It can be very difficult, therefore for an infrequent or casual user of welding or cutting equipment to get the necessary guidance and advice for selecting metal working processes and equipment for their applications. The present invention addresses these issues.